


The Healing Cross

by Tzipporrah



Series: Mating Rituals of Incubi [4]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzipporrah/pseuds/Tzipporrah
Summary: Beast had a lot to adjust to since moving to the world outside Wendimoor. Clean air is a thing of her past, and she experiences bad effects of air pollution. Fortunately, she lives with a group of guys who eat pain.





	The Healing Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Our beloved Emily aka the Canadian Dirktective, made a miniature Rowdy 3 van, and Zak Santiago said she needed to make some "rowditos" to go with it. Which spawned this idea in my brain. My Spanish is crap, I had to use Google translate (sorry high school Spanish teachers!), so please correct my phrasing or grammar as needed!

The polluted atmosphere of the Outside World, the world beyond the confines of Wendimoor, that is, caused the previously unexposed Beast much sickness and headaches when she first arrived. The boys were able to help ease her discomfort, for the most part, and after the first couple of weeks, she began to get used to her new surroundings. Occasionally, though, strong fumes would get to her, and she didn’t always know how to articulate what she was feeling, or what caused it. 

Amanda and the boys had found an old kickball and some broken tennis rackets, and were inventing a new game to play with them. Cross took a break to smoke, and upon checking all his pockets, realized he was out. He jogged back over to where the van was parked, intending to steal one out of Martin’s bulk pack he kept under the driver’s seat. When he got there, he remembered that the rainbow monster was taking a nap inside, and tried to open the door as quietly as possible. His efforts turned out to be futile, because the van was old and battered, and the doors couldn’t be silent no matter how gently they were opened. The Beast whimpered, and curled up into a ball, where she lay on a pile of blankets on the floor. Cross could see waves of pain radiating around her head, and he quickly crouched beside her.  
“Come here, Duendecilla, let Cross fix it.” He cradled her head, around which she had rewrapped her bandanna as a sleeping mask.  
“Beastie hurtin’,” she grunted, curling up to his chest. “Head hurtin’ bad.”  
Cross turned Beast’s face toward his, opened his mouth, and the van was flooded with the blue light indicative of his ability to eat her pain. She whimpered for a moment, then sighed deeply and reached up to pull him closer. To his surprise, the rainbow haired girl planted a rough kiss on his still open mouth. He stiffened briefly, then kissed her back, curling his fingers in her hair. Blushing, he drew back and released her from his hold, then leaned sideways to snatched a cigarette from the box he’d been headed for in the first place.   
“You call Beastie a pixie?” the girl asked in her gruff voice.   
“You speak Spanish?” She’d surprised Cross again.   
“Sì, por El Niño,” the rainbow girl said with a bouncy nod. “All speaka Spanish backa home.”  
Cross thought for a moment, and remembered the weird British guy had said something about a boy with a Spanish name. He thought he remembered he made the weird fairyland they’d picked up the Beast from. The boy must have spoken Spanish and English at home, so it made sense for the people he created to speak both as well. He gave her a lopsided grin and lit his cigarette.  
“Want to go play with the others?” he asked, hooking his thumb out the still open door.  
“Yeah, yeah, go play. Beastie feel much better, now, gracias, Cruzito.” She hopped out of the van and ran in her wobbly way toward the others.  
Cross laughed as he slammed the van door shut. No one had called him that since he was a little boy. His real name had been Cruz, before he got taken by Blackwing. Martin and Gripps had asked what it meant, and had nicknamed him the English version, and it had stuck. He touched his lips, remembering what it had felt like when Beast had kissed him. He’d liked it, and he hoped she’d do it again sometime.


End file.
